


True Love

by PrincessKairi20



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Best Friends, Cheating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Engagement, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Intertwined Fingers Together, Jian Bird, Kairi Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kissing, Loving Marriage, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Moving In Together, My Other Story Like This Was Accidentally Add To The Orphan_Account, One heart, Paopu Fruit (Kingdom Hearts), Past Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sleeping Together, Sora Loves Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Sora and Kairi are in Love, True Love, Vanitas and Kairi Past Relationship(s), lovebirds, so I had to rewrite it Yes I'am The True Writer of This Story.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessKairi20/pseuds/PrincessKairi20
Summary: When Kairi's boyfriend Vanitas cheats on her with Vitani, she becomes heart broken, but once Sora comforts her and tells her that he is in love with her, she realized that Vanitas wasn't the right guy for her when she always been in love with Sora, will she ever be happy again, read and find out.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kairi's boyfriend Vanitas cheats on her with Vitani, she becomes heart broken, but once Sora comforts her and tells her that is in love with her, she realized that Vanitas wasn't the right guy for her when she always been in love with Sora.

Today was a special day, for everyone on Destiny Islands, today was Valentine's Day, love was in the air, from elderly couples celebrating their anniversaries to young teenagers giving gifts such as box of chocolates and flowers, you would think everyone would be spending this day with their true love. Kairi was happy, because she planned on visiting her boyfriend Vanitas to celebrate this holiday, they been dating for a week, when she arrived at his home, she gasped at a sight from the window that broke her heart. She saw Vanitas passionately making love with Vitani right in front of her, Vanitas saw Kairi was looking through the window, stopped kissing Vitani and puts on some shorts then he walked outside to tell her the truth.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Kairi, but you aren't my type of girl, we're over, I love Vitani, she is way hotter than you, she has the same color hair as me and my green eyes." Vanitas said simply. Kairi slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you!" She shouted at him as she ran off crying, Vanitas glares at her, then ran back inside to where Vitani was at, not caring that he broke Kairi's heart.

Sora saw her crying, but he doesn't know what happen, because he just came home, Sora ran after her, he wanted to know what was wrong.

"Kairi, wait!" He grabs her and pulls her into his arms, so he could hug her. "What's wrong, why are you crying?"

She hugs him back still sobbing. "Vanitas, cheated on me Sora, he cheated on me with Vitani, Xion's twin sister."

"I'm sorry Kairi, I can't believe my brother cheated on you, he should be ashamed of his self, but to be honest Kairi, I always had a crush on you, I love you Kairi and I would never cheat on you."

"Really?" She sniffed.

"Yes."

"I always had a crush on you too, I was afraid to tell you, because I was scared it would ruin our friendship."

"Kairi, it wouldn't ruin our friendship, you were always my best friend." He wipes away her tears.

"You were always my best friend too Sora and I love you and I wish I never dated Vanitas, I'm still a virgin, he never made love to me."

"I love you Kairi and I want you to be my girlfriend, will you go out on a date with me, I promise I would never cheat on you."

"I love you too Sora, I would love to be your girlfriend and to go on a date with you, I'm sorry for dating Vanitas."

"It's okay Kairi, I'm not mad at you, I'm angry with Vanitas for cheating on a beautiful girl like you, if he wanted to break up with you, he should have been more honest with you and told you nicely without hurting you."

She blushes when Sora called her beautiful. "Oh Sora." She hugs him.

He hugs her back. "I meant every word of it Kai, you're so beautiful."

She blushes. "You're so handsome."

He blushes.

"I only dated Vanitas for a week."

"I know."

They broke the hug and stares into each others eyes. Kairi's tears were rolling down her cheeks, he wipes away her tears with his thumb, he leans in and kisses her on the lips as he wraps his arms around her, she kisses his lips as she wraps her arms around him, they broke the kiss and stares at each other in the eyes, she lays her head on him as he lays his head on top of hers.

"Kairi."

"Yes Sora?"

"Would you like to share the paopu fruit with me please."

"Sure, I'd love too."

He smiles as he held both paopu fruits and hands her one, as they fed each other the paopu fruit, once they finish sharing the paopu fruit.

He picks her up and carrys her back to his house, he lays her down on his bed and went to shut the door and locks it, he walks back over to her and got on top of her and started to kiss her lips and her neck, she moans, he stops kissing her

She placed her hand on his, and their fingers intertwined. Sora smiled. Kairi just hugs him and smiled.

Sora just started to kiss her lips, and then her neck, massaging her back and her stomach, she kisses him on the lips. They pulled away from each other and stared into each others eyes.

"I love you so much Kairi, I want to show you how much I love you, but I can only show you, if you let me. I won't do anything without your permission."

Kairi just nods her head. "I feel the same way, but I'm scared." 

Her eyes filled with tears. Sora hastily wiped them away.

"I love you Kairi, please don't be afraid.."

"I love you too, Sora..." Her hand rested against his cheek as they kissed softly, gently and passionately, knowing they were about to take the next big step in their relationship together.

Their lips had parted for some time now. 

Kairi nodded. "Sora, ever since I started to have feelings for you back when we were kids, I've wanted nothing more, but to be a part of your life forever." She smiled before looking away with a blush before she composed herself to look him back in his blue eyes. "I want this."

Sora nodded his head. "I understand."

A/N: Waring SoKai Lemon, you have been warned, if you don't want to read it please skip it, but if you do read it, then great.

"Sora," Kairi said. "Please make love to me, please, we're connected forever, please make me yours."

Sora nodded his head.

He bent down and gave her a passionate kiss as his response, and worked to position himself between her, taking her legs into his arms as she lifted them up to him and putting his members near her entrance.

Sora took a deep breath, before slowly moving the head of his members to her entrance, causing Kairi to moan out a bit, mixed with pleasure and pain as his members entered her, grunting a bit as he tried to enter completely to make passionately love to her, she cried out in pain, Sora stops moving until she got use to him, once she did he begans to thrust in and out of her, he kisses down her neck, she moans as she felt how deep he was inside of her as he thrusts in and out of her as he felt how wet she was. She wraps her arms around him as she pulls him on to her, he lays down on top of her as their stomachs touches each other as he kisses her lips passionately as he thrusted in and out of her. He kept on thrusting in and out her, until he cums the inside of her. Sora then pulls out of her and moved to Kairi's side and laid down next to her. 

Sora rested on his back while Kairi moved to her side, her head resting on his chest where his heart was.

"Thank you...Sora." Kairi said exhaustively before Sora move his hand to lift her head to look at him.

"I...I love you...so...much..." He panted softly. "I'm so glad...your a part of my life, Kairi..."

"I'm glad...that your in my life, Sora...I love you too so much..." She cried tears of joy, she felt him wiping her tears away with his thumb as their lips connecting once more as they both lay in a loving embrace on the bed, they then got up to take their showers to get clean up, when they were done, they both laid back down on the bed, they lay in a loving embrace. "Kairi."

"Yes Sora?"

"I want you to move in with me, so Kairi would you please move in with me?"

"Of course, I would Sora."

They smiled at each other and hug each other as they kiss each other on the lips passionately.

Soon enough they had to get up, Sora got ready for his date.

Kairi decided to go home to get ready for their date, she took another shower and got on purple dress with sparkles on it, it goes all the way down her knees, she brushes her teeth and brushes her hair, once she was done, she goes downstairs and goes outside she saw that Sora was already outside waiting for her, he took her out to dinner, a nice restaurant on the Islands, after dinner, he took her dancing, this was the best Valentine's day ever, it started out bad when Vanitas cheated on her, but it turn out wonderful, she found true love with Sora, they were soulmates, they grew up with each other, they been best friends since they first met, they always had a crush on each other, nothing could break them apart, Sora and Kairi loved each other, they even made love, before they went out to dinner, after they got done, they went home, Kairi never love Vanitas, he wasn't the right guy for her, Kairi went home to pack her clothes, because she is moving in with Sora, she packs her all of her things, when they got to Sora's house, they went to his bedroom and unpack her things, after she was done unpacking her things, they went to brush their teeth when they were done, they got on their night clothes and lays down on their bed. "Sora, thank you, this was the best Valentine's day ever."

"Your welcome Kai, I'm glad you enjoy our date."

"It was so romantic, Vanitas was never romantic with me."

"Vanitas, is a jerk for what he did to you, I will always be romantic with you, but let's not talk about Vanitas."

She blushes and lays her head on his chest, he wraps his arms around her. "I'm sorry." Kairi whispered. 

"It's okay Kairi."

He then got on top of her as he kisses her lips passionately.

A/N: Again Sora and Kairi Lemon, you have been warned, if you don't want to read please skip, if you do read it, then thank you.

They took off their night clothes until they were naked as they continued to kiss each other and they french kiss each other, Sora then sticks his members inside of her womanhood and begans to make passionately love to her, he kisses down her neck, she moans as she felt how deep he was inside of her, he thrusts in and out of her as he felt how wet she was. She wraps her arms around him as she pulls him on to her, he lays down on top of her as their stomachs touches each other as he kisses her lips as he thrusted in and out of her. He kept on thrusting in and out her, until he cums the inside of her, once he was done, he pulls out of her and lays down on the bed while she lays down next to him.

Sora had made passionate love to her twice and it felt so good, they got up to take their shower and got on their night clothes and laid down on their bed. Kairi lays her head on his chest while he held her in his arms.

Vanitas then walks into the room and glares at Kairi. "What the hell is she doing here? Get out, get the hell out of our house!"

Kairi felt like crying, she was about to run off when Sora grabs her and held her.

"No Kairi, don't listen to him."

She nods she lays back down and watches as Sora stands up and walks over to Vanitas.

Sora glares at Vanitas. "She doesn't have to leave, she lives here with me, you should be ashamed of yourself cheating on her."

"I never loved her!" Vanitas shouted.

Sora grabs him by his neck and glares into his eyes. "Why did you date her, if you didn't like her like that?"

"I don't know."

"Listen to me Vanitas, Kairi is my girlfriend now and if you have a problem with her living here with me, you can always go and pack your things and move out, you can always move in with your girlfriend Vitani."

"Fine, maybe I will."

"Kairi, will be my wife someday and I love her more than anything," He then let's go of Vanitas who rubs his neck. "Get out of my room, I won't allow you to come in here to talk to Kairi like that, if you wanted to break up with her, then you should have been more honest with her instead of hurting her like the way you did."

"Fine, I'll leave!" Vanitas runs out of Sora's bedroom and shuts the door behind him.

Sora walks back over to Kairi and lays down next to her and pulls her close to him and held her in his arms as she lays her head on his chest and falls asleep, Sora smiles and kisses the top of her head and whispers in her ear. "I love you more than anything Kairi, and I would never break up with you or I would never cheat on you, I want you to be my wife someday." He then falls asleep. Kairi smiles in her sleep as she heard what Sora said to her.

They are soulmates, nothing could ever break them apart, they found their true love in each other.

Sora kisses her lips softly, while she kisses him back, they then french kiss each other, they stop kissing, so Kairi can catch her breath, she places her hand on his chest. "Mine!" 

He chuckled, "Yes my love, I'am all yours and you're mine, I love you Kairi, with all of my heart."

"I love you too Sora, with all of my heart."

A/N: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters, the only thing, I do own is this story and my other characters, I made up, next chapter will be up soon, my fanfictions accidentally were sent to orphan_account so I had to rewrite it, I'am the true writer of this story, please enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't ship Vanitas and Kairi, I just decided to have her dating someone, before she ends up with Sora, because I'am a big SoKai shipper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kairi's boyfriend Vanitas cheats on her with Vitani, she becomes heart broken, but once Sora comforts her and tells her that he is in love with her, she realized that Vanitas wasn't the right guy for her when she always been in love with Sora.

A year has passed since Sora and Kairi have been dating, Sora feels it's time to ask her to marry him.

Sora got down on one knee and held Kairi's hand.

"Kairi, I know we're not exactly grown ups yet, but I have something really important to ask you. Kairi I have made many friends, I care for them all very much, but there is no one else that I could ever care for more than you, you're my light in the darkness, you're the one who always made me feel my happiest, your the girl, I love and I want to be with you forever, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want forever with you, we've shared the paopu fruit which means tying our fate to each other forever, making sure we'll never be apart from each other, you're the greatest thing that ever happened to me, I'am in love with you and I can't stand to be without you, you're light of my heart and you're the light of my life as I'am yours, you've always have been my guiding key, your the one who I care for the most, you're the most important, a very special and the most perious person to me, so what I'am trying to ask is," He pulled out the tiny black box and open it, showing a gold ring with a red diamond shape like a heart in the middle. "Kairi Marie Hikari will you marry me?"

Kairi gasped at the sight of the beautiful ring, she couldn't take it no more, the man of her dreams is proposing to her in a romantic way on a beautiful sunset. "Yes, I'll marry you." She said to him. 

Sora smiles and slips the ring on her finger as he stands up and hugs her, while she hugs him back as they kiss each other on the lips, he was now engage to the girl of his dreams.

Sora holds Kairi closely and smothers her face in kisses.

She giggles and nuzzles against him.

He chuckles, nuzzling against her as he holds her protectively before smooching her lips. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back, she wanted nothing more but to stay in his arms forever, she felt safe in his arms.

He kisses her deeply.

She kisses him back.

He continued to kiss his Kairi as he french kissed her.

Sora pulls away and smiles. "You're so sexy and so adorable."

She french kisses him back. "Thank you, so are you." She blushes.

"Your welcome, my love." He smothered her face with kisses. He kisses her lips softly. She blushes and kisses his lips softly. "Words can't describe how much you mean to me, baby, I love you so much Kairi, I don't ever want to stop loving you, my beautiful Princess."

"I love you too my handsome Prince."

"You're so perfect in every way."

Kairi kept on blushing.

Sora smiles as he caressing her cheek.

She smiles and blushes.

He smiles, resting his forehead against her. "You're so cute."

He pecked her nose affectionately.

She blushes and giggles.

He smiles, chuckling as he kissed her cheek.

She kisses his cheek back.

He rubs his nose against hers affectionately. "My beautiful Kairi."

"My handsome Sora."

He smiles as he kissed her neck softly.

She moaned softly.

He gently licked her neck.

She kept on moaning.

He pulls away from her neck.  
He enjoyed this moment that he spent with her as he nuzzled her closely, holding her hand with his and intertwined their fingers together as he smothered her face with kisses

"I love you, Kairi."

"I love you too Sora."

He smiles, holding her very closely as he kissed her forehead.

"My Kairi."

He looks down at her as he leaned in towards her, resting his forehead against hers.

She closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against his own.

He closed his eyes as well, enjoying this moment with her as his hands held hers. "My beautiful Queen."

He continued to rest his head against hers before kissing her forehead.

"My handsome King." She said as she kisses his cheek as he blushes.

They continued to hold hands as they kept their fingers intertwined together.

Sora kisses her lips softly, while she kisses him back, they then french kiss each other, they stop kissing so they could catch their breaths.

"I'm so glad, we shared that paopu fruit." Kairi smiled at her fiance.

"I'm glad, we shared that paopu fruit too." Sora smiled back at his fiance.

"Really?"

"Yes, because I love you Kairi with all of my heart."

"I love you too Sora with all of my heart."

"I will never, ever stop loving you, my beautiful Kairi." He says, rubbing his nose against hers affectionately as he embraces her closely and gently kisses her neck.

"I will never stop loving you either, my handsome Sora."

His lips caught hers and pressed softly against them, he kissed her softly while gently caressing her cheeks.

She blushes as she felt Sora's lips against hers, she kisses him back.

He tilted his head to the side to further deepen the kiss as he wraps his arms around her, holding her close to him.

She blushes and kisses him back deeply as she wraps her arms around him.

He continues to smother her face with kisses.

She blushes and continues to kiss him.

They broke the kiss, he nuzzles his face into her neck, he smiles as he gently kissing her neck as he continues to hold her closely.

She blushes, moaning softly.

"Your neck is soft." He says, feeling the smoothness of her skin as he lightly leaves a hickey on her neck.

She giggles. "Thanks, Sora."

"Your welcome, Kairi." He says, smiling as he smothers her face with kisses.

She kept on blushing.

After a while, he pulls away, smiling as he rested his forehead against Kairi's.

Kairi smiles as she rested her forehead against Sora's.

"I love you Kairi."

"I love you too Sora."

Sora rubbed his nose against hers affectionately before cuddling her.

Kairi rubbed her nose against his before cuddling him.

They pull away from each other, staring into each others eyes with the love they had for each other.

"I love you so much Kairi."

"I love you too Sora."

They hug each other and kiss each other on the lips.

"I can't wait until we get married, I can't wait until you become my husband."

"I know, I can't wait either, I can't wait until you become my wife."

"I love you so much Sora."

"I love you too Kairi."

She blushes and hugs him, while he blushes and hugs her back.

Kari walks over to them. "Congratulations, Sora and Kairi."

"Thanks Kari." Sora smiled at his sister.

"Thanks Kari." Kairi smiled at her best friend.

Kari hugs them, while they hug her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kairi's boyfriend Vanitas cheats on her with Vitani, she becomes heart broken, but once Sora comforts her and tells her that he is in love with her, she realized that Vanitas wasn't the right guy for her when she always been in love with Sora.

It's been two months since Sora and Kairi got marry, Kairi went to the doctors, because she wasn't feeling good, it turns out she was pregnant with Sora's child, she was only two weeks pregnant with their child.

Sora holds Kairi closely and smothers her face in kisses.

She giggles and nuzzles against him.

He chuckles, nuzzling against her as he holds her protectively before smooching her lips. "I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." She whispers back, she wanted nothing more but to stay in his arms forever, she felt safe in his arms.

He kisses her deeply.

She kisses him back.

He continued to kiss his Kairi as he french kissed her.

She french kisses him back.

Sora pulls away and smiles. "You're so sexy and so adorable"

"Thank you, so are you." She blushes.

"Your welcome, my love." He smothered her face with kisses. He kisses her lips softly. "Words can't describe how much you mean to me and how much I love you honey, I love you so much Kairi, I don't ever want to stop loving you, my beautiful Queen."

She blushes and kisses his lips softly. "I love you too my handsome King." 

"You're so perfect in every way."

Kairi kept on blushing. "Sora."

Sora smiles as he caressing her cheek.

She smiles and blushes.

He smiles, resting his forehead against her, "You're so cute."

He pecked her nose affectionately.

She blushes and giggles.

He smiles, chuckling as he kissed her cheek.

She kisses his cheek back.

He rubs his nose against hers affectionately. "My beautiful Kairi."

"My handsome Sora."

He smiles as he kissed her neck softly.

She moaned softly.

He gently licked her neck.

She kept on moaning.

He pulls away from her neck.  
He enjoyed this moment that he spent with her as he nuzzled her closely, holding her hand with his and intertwined their fingers together as he smothered her face with kisses 

"I love you, Kairi."

"I love you too Sora."

He smiles, holding her very closely as he kissed her forehead.

"My Kairi"

He looks down at her as he leaned in towards her, resting his forehead against hers.

She closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against his own.

He closed his eyes as well, enjoying this moment with her as his hands held hers. "My beautiful Princess."

He continued to rest his head against hers before kissing her forehead.

"My handsome Prince."

They countiunted to hold hands as they kept their fingers intertwined together as they kiss each other, she placed his hand on her stomach and smiles. "Your going to be a father.".

Sora smiles and kisses his wife's cheek. "You made me the happiest man on earth."

Kairi smiles and kisses her husband's cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kairi's boyfriend Vanitas cheats on her with Vitani, she becomes heart broken, but once Sora comforts her and tells her that he is in love with her, she realized that Vanitas wasn't the right guy for her when she always been in love with Sora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Kairi are going to have twins a girl and a boy.

They met their friends by the beach, it's been a month since Riku and Namine got marry, Ventus and Strelitzia were also married, so were Roxas and Xion, and of course Terra and Aqua, and also Ephemer and Skuld.

"So," They started. "Why did you guys ask me to meet you two here?"

With that she took a deep breath and told their friends.

"I'm pregnant." Kairi revealed.

Riku's mouth was hanging wide open, while Namine was smiling, the others looked shocked.

"Pre...pregnant." Riku asked in shock.

"Are you surprise?" Sora asked nervously.

"Yes, I'am surprise," Riku stated. "That's amazing guys!"

"I'm so happy for you guys." Namine said.

"I'm happy for you guys," Riku revealed. "I'm really am."

"I'm pregnant too." Namine said while Riku smiled and nod.

"It's true guys, Namine is pregnant with my baby." Riku said.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Sora said.

"Me too, were both going to be mothers." Kairi said.

"I know." Namine smiled.

"Congratulations guys, we're so happy for you four." Kari smiled at them.

"Congratulations guys." Skuld smiled.

"That's wonderful news." Ephemer smiled.

"Congrats!" Roxas smiled

"We're very happy for you." Xion said.

"That's great you guys," Aqua said excitedly. "You guys are going to make great parents." 

"I'm so happy for you guys." Ventus smiled.

"Me too." Terra said.

"Congratulations." Strelitzia said.


End file.
